What happened to me
by nergallordofwar
Summary: a young man in his mid twentys looses everything after a life of tragedy to a dormant personaility but gains incredible mutant powers in the processes. In a slightly alterd marvel universe where mutant rights are trampled on by anti mutant lobyists
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing except the thoughts in my head, feel free to leave reviews about what you think.

**Chapter one **

The man formerly known as James Wolfwood awoke on a cold steel table he was a bout 6'5" 200 lbs blond hair blue eyes and a slight tan. He was covered with a white sheet his stomach empty and shoulder throbbing. Everything hurt but some how he sat up and tore off the toe tag reading John Doe. He slid off the steel dissection table and stumbled out of the ice cold room he found a box of discarded clothing and picked up the bare minimum shoes pants and a long tattered trench coat he found the morticians purse and took $50.

After a short while this former man had pieced together as much as he could remember he had been a computer engineer for a train company he had been sent out to repair a small switching station but ended up being hit by the train when the switch malfunctioned.

"How in the hell am I even alive " he said to him self as he stumbled into a 7 11 he walked up to the counter and bought 5 hot dogs and a big gulp ate them then made his way out side as he passed the news stand the daily paper caught his eye **Over 1000 dead in train wreck** the headline read the cover of the LA Times.

James grabbed the side of his head as the full impact of what was happening to him hit him he must have been walking the whole time as he soon found himself staring at some TVs in a window the news was on it was breaking news the captions read un registered mutant Psychic discovered in San Francisco the footage cut in showing no less than 3 Sentinels fighting one man and loosing.

"No its not true... I can't be a mutant. I'm too old for powers to manifest this should have happened years ago in my teens I'm 25 I think." James mumbled to him self.

"think James you need cash enough for a one way back to Japan there you can sort this all out with sensei. I got it ill change dive in a hotel should be able to find enough that way"

After a few minutes of walking he managed to force a lock to the wash room of a fancy hotel he used every last bit of ninja training he had to sneak around the workers till he got to a laundry chute there he dug for change and cash he had found about 20 dollars brining him to a total of $60 "not nearly enough crap " he thought to him self just then a security guard came around the corner

"Hey! Your not supposed to be in here" he said as he drew his gun

"Shit " James said "I need a distraction" he thought to him self. He then tossed a fist full of change at the guard just to distract him but apparently one of his new powers was to control the speed and direction of projectiles as he imbedded about $5 in change in the man's head. Blood flowed down the guards face as he then fell back wards.

"Oh shit even worse " James said to him self he then quickly ran up and grabbed the guards body before blood started to pool around the corpse dragging it over to a industrial washer he took the wallet baton extra ammo and pistol before dumping the poor guy in the washer. He then left the hotel as quick as possible as he wandered down the street counting out his cash he passes another store front TV display the news on this one was even worse the ticker read "_California under mutant lock down till all un registered mutants have been registered " _ well my day just keeps getting better and better James said.

He continued to walk down the street reassessing his situation as he walked he would never be able to just fly out of the country now he had no passport and not enough to bribe some one to let him on a plane on top of that he was missing his wallet and credit cards he had to just leave it at home that day. Then it hit him if he could get to his house he could get the stuff he needed to get out of the country, but there was one problem however, he knew he had a house but just couldn't remember where it was. And just when he started trying to remember where his house was a scream interrupted him.

He quickly turned down the alley where the scream had come from and with out expecting it his ninja persona kicked in, Stryker, the part of him self he kept locked away till needed boiled to the surface hungry for blood and with out even realizing he had taken aim on the pimp Stryker had already drawn and cocked the gun the ice cold glare of a trained killer replaced the till then very confused and gentle face of James. Stryker was now in control of the situation he saw the pimp beating on the hooker and with out word or warning blew off the pimps left arm then everything seemed to slow down as the pimp turned to meet his doom a straight shot to the head painted the pavement and hooker with the pimps blood and sweetbreads. The hooker stood there in shock and peed her self as Stryker went over to the pimps corpse and took a wad of cash splitting it with the hooker

"Go get your self a better life" he said handing her about $2000. Stryker then took the pimps jewelry switch blade and brass knuckles making sure to handle the body wearing gloves he took from the pimp first.

Stryker then thought to him self I have a new life a wad of cash and nothing better to do than wreak havoc I'm gonna enjoy this. And deep in the recesses of Stryker's mind a very confused and stunned James started to realize he had lost control once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2 the beast inside me

I don't own marvel but if I did hot damn it would be sexy

**Chapter 2 the beast inside me**

Stryker had for the first time ever was in complete control,

"And to think if our parents had never died none of this would have happened" Stryker thought to him self, as he walked down the street thinking back to his 'birth'.

James had a family once, his father Alex, mother Alice, and younger brother John. He must have been about twelve when his parents, both globe trotting archeologists think Indiana Jones but less interesting, had flown him and his brother out to the middle east to explore some ancient ziggurat. After the first day James wanted no more of the desert heat and biting flies of the ruins and opted to stay in the hotel a move he would regret the rest of his life. For on day three of the dig some nomads found out about the dig and didn't take kindly to a bunch of westerners digging through 'their' ruins and killed them, all. James was watching the television and eating a bowl of cereal when he heard a knock on the hotel door he got up and answered it at the door were the hotel manager and a priest. The manager spoke first, the words seeming to have no sound at all

"I regret to have to inform you but there was an attack on the dig site your family was working at .They are presumed dead".".

James shut down after that, and so Stryker was born back then he merely kept James moving doing no more than the basics eating, sleeping, going to the bathroom heck James wasn't even aware that he was merely tugging the leash of a beast. Now the beast is free after years of cultivation, being raised in the gun slinger ninja clan by his fathers best friend.

Stryker still walking down the street dug deep into James 's memories him self not being fully 'awakened' at the time. James had just returned home from the closed casket funeral of his family alls they had found of his younger brother was blood and clothing like he had been hit with a grenade. He was all alone in his family's large house and that fact sunk in at that time, James's loneliness and the fact he'd probably become a ward of the state if no one came to claim him are what cut the deepest at that time. just then he felt a draft. He didn't remember opening a window and got up to close it , when he turned around a Japanese man about the age of James's father in all black was there to greet him.

"James my boy my how you have grown you probably don't remember me but I am your god father and have come to get you." he said, "Oh you probably don't even remember my name I am Yoshimitzu Morimoto, and I'm very sorry for your loss because your father was a dear friend of mine for the longest time. We went to college together and had met each other several times before that too. I also knew your mother from college as well." Yoshimitzu said reminiscing.

James had stood there like an idiot slack jawed wondering how the hell this guy had gotten in and if he was even telling the truth but then something told him to go with the man that some thing had been Stryker.

Stryker had made his way to the high end clothing district area of LA and walked in the nearest tailor's shop that specialized in leather the tailor came out of the back wearing a purple silk shirt and very tight leopard print pants his hair was perfectly styled and his nails perfectly manicured then he saw Stryker and said

"Oh no, no, no get your smelly home less self out of my shop the soup kitchen is three blocks over " he said with heavy lisp ,

Then Stryker pulled out the roll of hundreds he had gotten from the pimp and said

"Spare no expence see I was just mugged of my clothing and need new clothes for a date tonight" he said lying about everything.

"Well then sir right this way , I'm getting this kind of sexy, biker, outlaw, James Bond vibe from you so well go with all dark colors of the highest quality leather and silk and ill put in extra seems for added mobility and more pockets then you'll know what to do with " he said in an even heaver lisp as he pushed Stryker over to the pedestal for measurements paying extra attention to Stryker's 'in seem'.

"You see I'm thinking some nice silk shirts and maybe a vest then I've got this fabulous midnight blue leather duster and steel toed boots with built in knife and gun holsters " the now obviously gay tailor said as he pulled out the boots and coat, the coat was a full length duster covered in pockets inside and out and even had a shot gun holster sown into the inside of it. It also had two metal reinforced strips that arched over the shoulders and metal 'ribs ' were riveted into place over the rib area of the coat .

"That will do just fine " Stryker said "and how much for all of this?"

"Normally about 2000 but for you my friend I can sell for 1000" the tailor said in a very heavy lisp

"Deal" Stryker said handing over the money "you finish making alterations a whale I run an 'errand' or two "

"I will be done with in the hour" the tailor responded pulling up several shirts two vests and making two pairs of leather pants

When Stryker got out side he thought to him self "man that was lucky getting it half off like that now to get my self some proper weapons."


End file.
